moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Loco por ti
thumb|261px Vision Quest es una película dramática del año 1985 protagonizada por Matthew Modine, Linda Fiorentino y Ronny Cox. Se basa en la novela de Terry Davis, Vision Quest. En algunos países la película se lanzó como Crazy for You de la canción de Madonna para la banda sonora de la película. La película se rodó en Spokane, Washington, D.C. en 1984. Incluye una aparición de Madonna, su primera película, interpretando a una cantante en un bar local, donde se llevan a cabo las canciones «Crazy for You» y «Gambler» de la cantante. Trama Louden Swain (Matthew Modine), es un luchador de la escuela secundaria que acaba de cumplir diesiocho años y decidió que él tiene que hacer algo realmente significativo en su vida. Contra los deseos de los que lo rodean, se embarca en una misión para dejar a dos clases de peso para desafiar al rival más duro, Brian Shute (Frank Jasper), un amenazante estudiante, tres veces campeón de lucha de la escuela Hoover High School, que nunca ha sido derrotado en su carrera escolar. En su afán de caída de 190 libras a 160 libras contra los deseos de su entrenador (Carlos Hallahan) y sus compañeros, que interrumpe el equipo a su alrededor y crea problemas de salud de los suyos. Mientras tanto, su padre (Ronny Cox) ha adquirido una pensión con Carla (Linda Fiorentino) de Trenton, Nueva Jersey, cerca de San Francisco. A pesar de que es más antiguo, Louden comienza a enamorarse de ella y comienza a perder de vista sus objetivos como un luchador. Peor aun, su drástica pérdida de peso culmina en una situación poco saludable en el que se afirma por hemorragias nasales frecuentes, (que le cuesta un partido que debería haber ganado). Él y Carla finalmente admiten su amor el uno al otro, pero se da cuenta de que eso le distrae de sus objetivos. Ella decide irse y seguir a San Francisco, pero no antes de ver el gran partido de Louden, en la cual vence a Shute en los últimos segundos de la pelea. Fuente: Reparto * Matthew Modine como Louden Swain * Linda Fiorentino como Carla * Michael Schoeffling como Kuch * Ronny Cox como Larry Swain * Harold Sylvester como Gene Tanneran * Daphne Zuniga como Margie Epstein * Frank Jasper como Brian Shute * Charles Hallahan como entrenador * JC Quinn como Elmo * RH Thomson como Kevin * Gary Kasper como Otto laft * Rafael Sbarge como Schmoozler * Forest Whitaker como Balldozer * Roberts Flor como abuelo * James Gammon , como padre de Kuch * Madonna como cantante de club Fuente: Producción La película se rodó en Spokane Rogers High School. El edificio de la escuela ha pasado por reformas importantes desde el rodaje, con la única característica que sigue siendo reconocible en la entrada de la escuela. Escenas interiores fueron filmadas en la cafetería escolar Ferris de alta en el sur de Spokane Hill. Algunas de las escenas de vestuario fueron filmadas en el Shadle Park High School. La escena de Madonna fue filmada en la taberna de Pie Grande en la División Norte en Spokane. Otras escenas fueron rodadas en el restaurante del centro de cebolla y el gimnasio North Central High School. El gimnasio es muy similar hoy en día como en la película. Recepción La película tuvo un éxito moderado en los cines de los Estados Unidos en 1985, ganando un total de U$S 13 millones. Ha recibido una calificación de 58% en Rotten Tomatoes y se ha convertido en algo así como un clásico de culto entre los luchadores de secundaria y preparatoria por sus escenas de lucha diferentes. Diferencias en el libro * Louden lucha en 147, no 168. * La escuela Thompson High, que fue usada en la película, parece relacionarse más hacia la escuela ubicada en el norte de Spokane, North Central High, que estaba basada en realidad en la escuela Shadle Park High, donde el autor Terry Davis se graduó. * En el libro, Carla vivía con Lauden, pero en la película, ella vivía en Spokane. * Gary Shute era el nombre real del personaje en el libro con quien Louden iba a luchar (el libro termina cuando su partido inicia). Él era también de la escuela Evergreen High, en lugar de Hoover High (que aparece en la película que se basa en la escuela Mead High). * En el libro, Otto Laft tuvo un papael mucho más grande que en la película. * Elmo, el cocinero que trabaja con Louden, era en realidad un ex boxeador negro, y Gene Tanneran, profesor de Inglés de Louden, era blanco y salía con una animadora. En la película, Tanneran es un jugador negro de baloncesto, y Elmo es de color blanco. * En el libro, el misterioso invitado hospedado en el hotel de Lauden, es gay y hace muchos pases de él. En la película, él también es gay, pero también practica Tai chi chuan. Él solo realiza un pase con él alrededor de la película, mientras él le muestra algunos movimientos. Banda sonora thumb|right|249px La banda sonora de la película fue lanzado por Geffen Records el 12 de febrero de 1985, que cambió su nombre a «Crazy for You», en algunos países como Australia y el Reino Unido debido a la nueva popularidad de la cantante pop Madonna y su canción «Crazy for You». # «Only the Young» - Journey # «Change» - John Waite # «Shout to the Top!» - The Style Council # «Gambler» - Madonna # «She's on the Zoom» - Don Henley # «Hungry for Heaven» - Dio # «Lunatic Fringe» - Red Rider # «I'll Fall in Love Again» - Sammy Hagar # «Hot Blooded» - Foreigner # «Crazy for You» - Madonna Versiones Existe una nueva versión en la que el actor estadounidense Taylor Lautner tomará el papel de Louden Swain en una nueva versión de Vision Quest. Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas de 1985 Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas dramáticas